


Rules

by senema



Series: What the eye cannot see [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 3 rules in dream share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

There are three unspoken rules in the dream share community:  
1\. Cobb is crazy.  
2\. They are all thieves and would sell their own mothers for the right price  
3\. Do not mess with Arthur or Eames for retribution will be swift and unmerciful.

Those few who broke rule 3 did not live long to tell the tale. Everyone is aware of how dangerous the two are apart. However, together they are truly terrifying. If you think about taking out one, you should make plans on how to take out the other as well. For he will come for his partner as sure as the sun will rise the next day. Newcomers are warned of this fact by the older dreamers but every once in a while a foolish soul will try to trick, hurt or even kill either Arthur or Eames – most often Eames. The last lesson they learn is that Arthur will not stand for this.


End file.
